Fainting And Kisses
by ImperfectionIsPerfection
Summary: Sam stole some of Freddie clothes, and replaced them with smaller sizes. This resulted in him standing in front of Sam and Carly, topless with VERY tight jeans. Obviously not a normal day for either of them.


"Sam." Freddie growled her name.

"Why yes, Freddie-o?" Sam replied in her sickly sweet I'm-innocent voice.

"What did you do?" Carly and Freddie said it at the same time, but not in the same way. Freddie was into growling at Sam now and Carly said it like she was asking for ice-cream. Carly and Sam both turned from Carly's kitchen counter to the front door. There, Freddie stood. He was topless and his jeans looked really tight. "Hey? Since when did you get abs?" Sam said. Carly smiled. "Same time I got strong." Guess what? Freddie wasn't growling.

"And the voice deepened." Carly had said it so quietly nobody had heard her.

"Sam!" 1 steps forward, 2 steps back. Freddie was growling again. 3rd time now.

"Yes topless Greek god?"

"Urgh. Why are all my tops too small and all my pants too tight?"

"You think I had something to do with this." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"No. I don't think you had something to do with this. I know you did. Now give me back my clothes."

"I don't have them."

"Sam!" Freddie warned. Sam ignored him and walked to the fridge. Carly rolled her eyes at Sam and walked towards Freddie.

"Come on Freddie." She said it softly, but he still heard her. "Spencer might have some clothes for you." He nodded at her, and she took his hand gently pulling him to the bedroom with her. "Hey!" Sam's head was no longer in the fridge, but rather directly in front of Freddie. Carly gasped, but Freddie didn't even flinch. "Where are you going?" Freddie didn't say anything, so Carly took some initiative.

"Spencer's bedroom." Again, Carly was quite about saying it.

"Are you losing your voice?" Sam's voice sounded awfully loud after Carly's little whisper.

"I think so." Carly's voice cracked on her last word. "Oh." Freddie cleared his throat. "Yes twerp, we all know your here."

"Where are my clothes?" Sam didn't answer. She was too busy staring, her eyes pointed down. Freddie followed her gaze. It was on his hand, or more specifically his and Carly's hands. They were still holding hands. Freddie swallowed rather loudly and moved his hand into his front pocket instead. The other hung lose by his side. "Sam. My clothes."

"I'll give you them, and you'll give me something."

"Fine. How much?" He had already got his wallet out, peaking in to see what he had to offer her. She closed it and put it back in his back pocket.

"No money. Something else."

"Okay." He shrugged. Sam nodded, but didn't move. She didn't have to. She was already as close to him as she could get. She stood on her tiptoes and leant forward slightly. "I want..." Sam licked her lips and Freddie's gaze moved from her eyes to them. "A kiss."

"That's it?" Sam nodded. Freddie placed his lips on hers and gave her a simple kiss. They heard a gasp and looked to Carly. She had fainted and fallen onto the floor. "We should help her up."

"Yeh. We should." Sam gave a mischievous grin and winked at him. Freddie laughed, then leaned in and kissed her again. And again. And again, until individual kisses ceased and they were making out. Freddie and Sam walked backward until Sam's leg his the couch. She fell back, pulling Freddie with her. They laid on the couch for a while, just kissing. Sam's hands were wrapped around Freddie's neck and his hands were wrapped around her waist. It was kind of uncomfortable on a couch, but it didn't bother them. Carly groaned. They both stopped kissing to look at her. "Urgh. I had the weirdest dream. Freddie's clothes didn't fit. And you two kissed. And..." She trailed off as she noticed their position. Freddie and Sam stared at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence or faint again. Carly blinked repeatedly, then fainted again. "Will she be okay?" Sam turned to Freddie.

"Yeh. She only fainted. She'll be fine. We should continue what we were doing. Or you could help her. Which one sounds more appealing?" Freddie smirked.

"This," he whispered then fiercely kissed her, abusing her lips. Sam didn't mind, she loved every minute of it. And the evening continued until Carly had fainted 4 times. She stayed blacked out for longer each time she fainted. After that Freddie had got rather worried. Sam was worried too, but felt expressing it would ruin the moment. She loved kissing Freddie too much.


End file.
